


Routine

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Series: Wayfairing Stranger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a long mission.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been playing with, disclaimers apply. Mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

He crouched in the window pane staring at her. He's been on a mission for the past six months, just drinking the sight and scent of her. His body finally relaxes as he familiarizes himself with home. The bedside lamp is on as she turns the pages of her book, he knew she could sense him, but she also understands that he needs his routine. Finally, he steps into the bedroom; she turns her head.

"Welcome home, Kakashi." Her sweet voice fills his ears as she closes her book and gracefully stands from the bed. Her hips were slightly swaying as she moves closer to him. He hasn't uttered a single word; he just wanted to memorize her features that he missed so much.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed, alright?" She said as she moves to undress him, first starting with his ANBU mask stripping away his Inu persona. Pulling off his headband and face mask covering the rest of his face; her fingers lightly lingering on his scar that adorned his eye. Stripping off his ANBU vest and shirt leaving him in just his trousers and shoes, tracing more scars. She stopped at an angry red mark.

"That's new." She softly said as she kisses the new mark. He stands there, like him with his routine of reaffirming the sights and scents of home. She reiterates that he is back in one piece. Removing the last articles of his clothing and weapons, she guides him to the bathroom. Washing away the dirt and grime with gentle and loving hands, he closes his eyes and soaks up the soothing motions of her fingers as his muscles relax. Feeling light pecks as she washes an area, and only when she kisses his mouth, he knows that she's finished. She walks out of the bathroom so he can finish, he knows she's laying out clothes, but he's never bothered since they started to share a bed. Washing and rinsing his body one last time, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sees the clothes laying on his side of the bed, moving it to the chair before sinking into the firm mattress. He was a shinobi, and she was a war veteran, soft cushions would end up in sleepless nights for the both of them.

He felt the bed shift and fingers kneading the muscles on his back and neck, she doesn't say a word as she works out the knots. For that he is grateful, he wonders how he got so lucky. Remembering their first meeting always brought a smile to his face and a skip to his heart. Yes, this women was his everything. When she finishes his impromptu massage, she holds him. Her small frame exudes warmth on his back. He feels safe again; he's home. Turing and laying her on the bed, he sees her bright eyes and traces her jawline with the lightest touch of his fingers. Giving her a searching stare and placing the sweetest kiss on her lips as his body engulfs her small frame, she became breathless.

"I love you, Airi." He whispered to her as he sees the flush of her cheeks and her eyes slightly dilated.

"I love you too, Kakashi." She whispered back as she caresses his face. He was home, and he was safe. The two lovers continued to watch and hold each other until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
